1:4 - Noon - Deryn
Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 Lucy's in line at the cafeteria for chinese food along with Mr. Kibbles, as she gets her meal she spots Deryn. "Hey Deryn!" She says. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/04/2018 Deryn, already in a seat, looks up and smiles. “Hi, Lucy. Want a seat?” Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "Of course!" She smiles back and sits down she digs down into her shrimp fried rice. "What did you get?" She ask with food still in her mouth.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian07/04/2018 “Falafel and hummus. You seem to be enjoying yours.” They say, raising an amused eyebrow Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "Shrimps are always good." Lucy says. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/04/2018 Deryn takes a bite of their own food. “How are you feeling?” They ask, remembering the morning. They can tell from Lucy’s emotions, but ask anyway. Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "I'm better... Thank you for helping me this morning." Lucy says. "I still haven't talked to Hijack... What kind of name is that anyway?" Blue the Useless Lesbian07/04/2018 “No problem.” Deryn says. “She shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that.” Deryn says, shaking their head. Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "At least nobody here's mocking me... It happened a lot at my old school." Lucy says, looking down. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/04/2018 “Well, you’re ten times the person any of them are.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe07/04/2018 "Thanks." Lucy says, blushing a little. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/04/2018 “I’m just being honest.” Deryn says, taking another bite of food July 5, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 All of a sudden, Mr. Kibbles bark. Lucy seems surprised. "Puppy?" Then her eyes see what he was barking about. A blurry streak briefly pass through the cafeteria, then it turns and head toward them. Almost out of nowhere, a girl is standing there, about eighteen years old or so. "Hey Mr. Doggo, didn't expect to see you again." The girl says, although she's asian she has a slight southern accent. Then she looks at Lucy. "Fancy meeting you here." "You remember me?" Lucy radiates joy at the news, her blushing moves into full force. "Tiny cancer patient with the strange doggo? Hard to forget, darling." "Right...!" Lucy says nervously. "I'm Luciane... but eh... you can call me Lucy!" "Malkie." The girl says. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 “I’m Deryn.” They introduce with a small wave. Lucy’s crush is obvious to Deryn Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 "So, what,s brought you here, fancying yourself a hero?" Malkie asks. "Well, you kind of inspired me..." Lucy says, her voice is quite and she's slightly embarassed. "It was so cool what you did." "It was nothing, just doing my job." Malkie says, although she's clearly flattered. Another girl calls her and Malkie nods at her. "Looks like my girl's calling me. I'll see you around, Lucy." Malkie gives a little salute and dissapears in a blur, stopping next to a girl with short brown hair with whom Malkie lace hands. "So cool..." Lucy gushes. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 “So, who was that?” Deryn asks Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 Lucy's head snaps back toward Deryn. "That was her!" Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 “Sounds like someone’s got a crush.” Deryn says in a slightly sing song voice Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 "What?!" Lucy jumps up. She's become red as a tomato, she's obviously surprised, embarassed and slightly freaking out at being called gay.(edited) @Blue the Useless Lesbian Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 Deryn raises their hands in a placating gesture. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it. Theres nothing wrong with having a little crush. Or liking girls.” Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 "I'm not gay..." Lucy mumbles defensively. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 “It’s okay if you are, okay if you aren’t. No ones trying to push you into anything.” Deryn says Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 "But you can read mind..." Lucy mumbles. "And you're saying I'm gay..." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 “I can’t read minds, I can just... feel them. And I wasn’t saying you were gay, I was just commenting on what felt like a crush. Either way, there’s nothing wrong with liking girls or being gay.” Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 Lucy hides her face in her arms for a moment. "What is it like having a crush?" She asks after a moment. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 Deryn pauses, thinking. “I mean, everybody’s different, but I guess when you really admire a person, you want to be close with them and imagine yourselves together. You want to impress them, butterflies in the stomach and all that.” Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 "And that's what you're feeling from me?" Lucy asks, she's uncertain, maybe a little scared. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 Deryn puts a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “I am. But it’s not about what I feel, it’s about you. There’s nothing to be afraid of though, you don’t have to make your mind up on anything right now.” Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 Lucy nods slowly, still confused by everything. Mr Kibbles isn't quite sure what's going on but he knows Lucy's not feeling great so he licks her cheek in support. "Puppy!" She laughs a little. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 Deryn smiles at them. “Don’t worry about it too much, okay? You’ll figure it out.” Kali the Heterophobe07/05/2018 "Right." Lucy takes a deep breath. "For now, I can focus on my one true love: Seafood." She takes her spoon and puts some of her lunch into her mouth. Mr. Kibbles lets out a little whine. "I love you too Puppy."(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian07/05/2018 Deryn laughs softly and takes a bite of their own food Category:Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay